


Nightmares

by miagirl3



Series: My One True Love [3]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bluepulse Week 2018, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Nightmares, sorry it's late, takes place in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Bart and Jamie are having a sleepover when all of the sudden Jaime starts to have a really bad dream,
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Series: My One True Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1142990
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was posted on Wattpad first

**Bart and Jamie are having a sleepover.**

Jamie was over at Bart's house. They were hanging out and it was cool. Eventually they had to sleep.

When they both fell asleep Jaime started having a nightmare. This was a normal occurrence for Jamie.

Ever since Bart told him about the future he kept on having nightmares. This time wasn't much better.

**_Jaime's mind_ **

It was in a desert like place. If you looked a little closer you would be able to see a worn out sign that you could barley read that says Happy Harbor.

The sand was all grey and brown. In the middle was a a bunch of things like wires and blow torches. Their are work benches filled with tools and people working on them.

One of those people is Bart. He was bruised and had a busted lip and a cast on his right arm.

Their was about nine nine people woking other then him. The one watching over them. The only guard their was Jamie Reyes or Blue Beetle.

Bart was hammering away on a piece of metal, trying to bend it. Bart accidentally scratched it. He would of gotten away with.

Sadly, Blue Beetle was hovering over him right at that moment.

Bart turned around and spoke, "I-i-i'm s-s-sorry. Please don't h-h-hurt m-me," Bart begged.

All that blue did was laugh. He grabbed Bart by the back of his shirt and bought him to a spot behind a brick wall.

This wall was covered in blood and if you took notice you would be able to see fingers and other body parts around it.

Blue chained bart up and grabbed a random pipe from somewhere. Bart already had tears in his eyes.

Suddenly Blue hit Bart with the pipe about five times before he heard something or someone shout his name

"Blue! Blue wake up!"

**_ Real world _ **

Blue jumped in his bed and the first thing he said was, "it's me." to which Bart replied, "of course it is."

Blue wouldn't tell Bart what the dream was about. He did let blue cry on his shoulder until he fell asleep with no screaming.

Bart didn't find out what Blue dreamed about until after they rescued Miss Martian and the kidnapped kids.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart has another Nightmare about the future. Luckily Jamie is their to help him through it.

**_Third Person_ **

It was snowing. Not to light, but not to heavy. The snow was about two inches on the ground, but it was snowing lightly. All around them was what looked like a scrapyard. All around them was people in thin clothes. shirts and pants the color tan. Everyone wore the same thing.

If you were to look closer you would see that where a pocket on the shirt might be instead is a number. No one had a name here it was only a number. If your one of the lucky guys a freedom fighter might come save you.

If not you are part of one of the other three groups when you get born. You stay with your mother until you can walk and talk. Then you are given test to see how valuable you are.

Those who score lowest are sent to the mines to dig or to be sent out and sold as slaves. Those who score highest are sent out to be trained and part of the army. Those who are the lucky ones are the ones who score in the middle. They get the easy job and are trained to cook clean and do simple house work.

It was night time and everyone was resting trying to get as much sleep as they can. Others lay awake hoping they get rescued or contemplating if their is any hope left.

Some of course were on the night shift guarding the prisoners. If they let any of them escape who knows what the beetles will do to them. The beetles are the highest ranking officers in the world, not counting the ruler. The first one is Black beetle, Blue Beetle, and Green Beetle.

Those three were all sound asleep in their quarters and don't like to be awoken from stupid mistakes their guards make.

Suddenly one of the guards heard a swooshing sound and felt a lot of wind on him. Next thing he knew he was knocked unconscious. The person with all this speed was named impulse. He was lucky because he was rescued when he first joined and became a freedom fighter.

He got his powers a little weird. Instead of being part of one of the four groups he scored above what the normal highest ratings were and was sent to a special group. This group was the group with by far the one with the worst luck. They were the ones that were sent to the labs to be experimented and tested on.

He got his powers from a mishap and escaped. This mishap gave him super speed, or so everyone thought. He found a few files from a break in he did a while back about everyone they tried to keep secret. The hope that they tried to make everyone forget. . . the Justice League. He found out that the main reason he was sent to the lab was because he was a decadent to one of the founding members. The Flash.

They just tell everyone that if you score high enough you go to someplace lucky. That place is the worst. Once he escaped he kept trying to go back in and rescue the other kids that are decadents form the other heroes.

Right now was not the time for him to focus on that. Right now he had to rescue the prisoners form one of the scrap fields they use to make weapons.

He was being to much of an idiot and getting lost in the past. Before he even knew what was happening he saw Blue Beetle with a smug grin on his face. He got Bart against a wall and took one of his arms and impaled him.

suddenly Bart woke up and was hyperventilating. Before he knew it Jamie was talking to him. Trying to get him to breathe. He followed Jamie's voice. 1 2 3. 1 2 3. 1 2 3. He stopped and saw Jamie looking worried.

"Hey it's me. It's me," Jamie told Bart. That's when Bart put on a smile. "Of course it is."

"Do you wanta talk about it," Jamie asked. "Nah. It was just a bad dream. I'll get over it. It's not like it was about you. It was just what the future use to be. That's all," Bart explained and cuddled back up against Jamie.

Unknown to Bart, but Jamie was still looking at him worriedly. He knows what happens in that future. He knows that he was one of the people to torment Bart the most. Jamie wishes that Bart would talk about these things. Him and Wally are more alike then they think.

Both of them like to hide behind jokes and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a little short. Not as long as I would of liked, but I liked how t turned out. I'm thinking of doing a part three where Bart has another nightmare or Jamie confronts him about them. Might actually make that into a part four. Just depends on where my messed up brain takes me.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is worried about Bart's nightmares and decides to talk to Barry and Iris about it. He gets some bad news and doesn't know how to handle it, until Bart come in.

**Third Person**

Jamie was getting really worried about Bart. He's been having these nightmare for months now.

Jamie didn't know if he had them before moving in with him, or after, but one thing was for sure, he was going to get to the bottom of this.

Bart was out hanging with the team today so Jamie thought that now was the perfect time to talk to Barry and Iris, the people he was living with before they got their own place.

They already lived in central city so he didn't have to walk, or in his case fly, very far. It was not even five minutes later when he was at the Allen-West household. He knocked on the door and was meet with Wally's face.

"Hey Jamie what are you doing here," He asked.

"I came to talk to Barry and Iris, you," He asked back.

"Just visiting. Artemis is hanging with her sister today and Nightwing is at work, so i'm alone right now, decided to come visit my favorite aunt and uncle," he said the last part loud enough for the couple in the house to hear. You could hear them laughing as Wally let Jamie inside and led him to the living room.

Barry and Iris were sitting on the couch and you could see a cup on the table that when Wally sat down could tell you that he was sitting on the floor.

"So what did you want to talk to us about," Barry asked.

"It's about Bart. I'm worried," He told them.

The three people in the room stopped all their laughter and smiles and looked at Jamie seriously.

"What do you think is wrong with him," Iris asked.

From the future or not Bart was still their family member.

"He's been having a lot of nightmares lately. I-i just wanted to know if he had any nightmares while he was here or if they started after he moved in with me," Jamie asked scared for the answer.

"As far as we know Bart didn't have any nightmare while living with us," Iris told him sadly.

Jamie stood up, thanking them for answering his questions, and left.

When he left Wally had a sad look in his eyes from knowing what Jamie was thinking.

"He thinks he's the cause for Bart's nightmares doesn't he," Wally asked his aunt and uncle sadly while looking down.

"I'm afraid so kiddo, I'm afraid so," Barry said while putting a supporting hand on Wally's shoulder.

Jamie went back to their house and just sat and thought. His mind kept going back to the same thought 'my boyfriend is scared of me'.

After hours of being shocked and lost in thought Bart came into the house with a bag of groceries, "Hey Jamie I'm home, and I went shopping for some food-" he would of continued but he saw Jamie looking at him with a weird face.

Bart put the bag on the table and walked over to Jamie.

"Jamie are you ok," Bart asked him.

"Bart a-are you s-scared of me," Jamie asked him, shocking Bart.

"Jamie why would you ask that, If I was scared of you wouldn't I be far away form you," Bart tried to shake him off with a joke.

"I talked to Barry and Iris today. They said you didn't have any nightmares until you moved in with me. TELL ME THE TRUTH! ARE YOU SCARED OF ME?," He fell to the floor with tears streaming down his face.

Bart knelt down next to him and spoke, "Yes, but no." This confused Jamie. "I'm scared of the you that was from the future. The one that was buff and had no human emotion in his eyes. The one that would kill anyone just because he thought they looked weird. That is the Jamie that I'm afraid of. I'm not afraid of the kind caring person who if they think a person is off wants to know if their okay, even if their a stranger. I'm not scared of that Jamie. The Jamie who if he sees someone crying he will help them out, call them beautiful, even if everyone else thinks that person's not. That if the Jamie that I love and am not afraid of," Bart told him with a serious, but determined face that told Jamie to believe him.

"If your not scared of me then why do you have those nightmares," Jamie asked him.

"Who knows. It could be my stupid fears realizing that I'm in love with the person who tried to kill me numerous times form helping people escape his clutches. Maybe it's PTSD. Who knows what it is, but I do know that I love you."

"Okay I believe you," Bart was smiling now, "BUT only if from now on if something is bothering you, you talk to me. I don't want to have to go to Barry and Iris every time somethings wrong just because you won't talk to me," Jamie told him.

"Okay okay I will," Bart told him with his hands making a pushing motion to get his point across.

"Promise."

"Promise."


End file.
